


A Taste Of The Dark Side

by arnon_bleyheart



Series: Tony's Sinister Love Life [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: Tony was already falling asleep in the middle of the battlefield, so the last thing he expected was to get kidnapped by none other than Victor Von Doom.





	A Taste Of The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what happened. Unbetaed like all my works. If you see a mistake don't hesitate to correct me in the comment. Leave a kudo if you enjoy it. I love you all and I will die with this ship.

Tony walked out from his office sluggishly. His head was buzzing, not the good kind, the kind that is persistently clinging on his head, and left his whole body aching. Today was not a good day for him. The research for a new energy source, his pet project, was delayed because one of his researchers got into a freak accident. A younger intern messed around with the energy source and blew up the left wing of the lab. He had to come down and quickly salvage what he can from what’s left. Then he came back up and Pepper was already in his office with a shit pile of paperwork. He wanted to cry if he could.  

It was 3.45 in the morning when they finally finished all the paperwork. He reached the headquarter by 4.30, and by then, he only wished to dive in his bed and doze off forever. But life was always a dick to him. As soon as he stepped outside his car, Steve “Mama Hen” Rogers came up to him and dragged him to the bullpen only to nag at him about ‘ _ _coming home early__ ’ and ‘ _ _taking care of himself__ ’. Tony rolled his eyes stared blearily at Steve, thinking about falling asleep on his pecs. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Tony cut him off, placing a kiss on Steve’s lower jaw, making the Captain gawk at him. He loved that the captain is still not used to all his teasing.

“Steve, Stevie dearie, I know I’m irresponsible and all that, but I would very much like to catch up on sleep. You can yell at me all you want tomorrow okay? Or is it later today? I don’t care, bye.” Tony didn’t wait for Steve to say anything, stepping in to the already waiting elevator. JARVIS is an angel. As soon as he reached his floor, he shed his clothes and jumped in the bed, the silence immediately lulling him to sleep.

When he woke up it was dark. JARVIS had closed all the windows and shut down the lights.

“JARV, what time is it?”

“It is currently 4 o’clock in the evening, Sir.”

Tony groaned and sat up in his bed. His whole body is still aching. He took a sniff at himself and scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“JARVIS,prepare a set of clean clothes for me, please.”

“Very well, Sir. Would you like me to fill the tub, or will you be taking a short shower?”

Tony weighed his options.

“Do I have any projects that’s urgent?”

“Sir still has an unfinished upgrade on Mr.Barton’s arrows, but nothing pressing.” Tony rolled out from his bed and stalked towards the bathroom.

“Then fill in the tub, please. And make daddy some coffee, Will you?”

JARVIS gave him an affirmative, and soon Tony heard a whirring of the coffee maker coming alive.Tony stretched and twisted, feeling his boned popped and cracked satisfyingly, before shedding his clothes to the floor and walked towards the bathroom.

His tub was already filled with the hot water and he silently thanked JARVIS. As soon as his body is submerged in the bathtub, he groaned in pleasure. He rested his head comfortably on the edge and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He was just starting to relax, even falling asleep a little, when the avengers’ alarm blared. He cursed, before rinsing himself quickly and putting on his bodysuit. His suitcase was already next to the door when he’s done, and he quickly made a grab for it before running to the helipad, where a chopper was already waiting for him, Inside, the rest of the team was already suited.

“Getting slow, old man?” Clint laughed at him. Tony flipped him off.

“What’s our situation?” he asked Steve, but Natasha answered him instead.

“Doombots, three of them started showing up on the Riverside Park, holding hostages.”

Tony grumbled. Fucking Doombots couldn’t pick a better time.

“Do we know what they want? Or what __He__  wants?”

“No, nobody has made any contact.The police is still trying to evacuate the area.” Steve answered him this time, looking fresh and young. __Damn him.__

Steve tried, but he really couldn’t make a solid strategy because they lack the information, and they have no idea what the doombots want.

All of them tried to take care of the problem quickly, especially him. He was really fucking tired. Thankfully, the doombots was giving up rather easily. Any other day, he would be suspicious, but right then, he was just glad they could wrap it quickly. He was already drooling for his bed.

But then, just fucking then, Victor fucking von Doom, the real person, appeared right behind him. He was blindsided , and Victor used that to his advantage and shut down his suit.How did he do that? He had no fucking idea. He was face-to-face with the evil doctor, without weapon or anything to defend himself. __Great, just fucking great__.

Doom grabbed him by the waist, and before anyone could reach them, he jumped on his doom plane, and took off. Tony can hear Steve shouting his name and throwing his shield, but the plane was already too far.

Tony trashed against the mad doctor, trying to throw a punch, and get him to let him go. But Doom was having none of that, and Tony felt a punch on the back of his head before blacking out.

When he came to, he was no longer in the plane. Instead, he was laid in a soft couch, the fireplace crackling softly in front of him. The room around him looked unfamiliar, but not barren like a warehouse where kidnappers usually take him. The room looked like a lounge. He noticed a grand bookcase behind the couch, and the rest of the room is filled with antiques. He winced a bit at the pain on his neck, and rubbed it while sitting up. He looked down and noticed he’s only wearing his latex bodysuit.

Doom walked in at that time, not wearing his usual armor, but instead donning an amazingly tight black sweater and slacks.Tony gaped as he saw the Doctor’s face for the first time. __Hot damn. No, bad brain.__  Tony stopped his train of thought. Tony stood up, but did nothing else as Doom approached him.

“Hello, Tony.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Hold up, I didn’t get the memo. When did we became close enough for you to call me Tony? But you know what, fuck that. What do you want Doom?”

Doom chuckled at his impatience. __The fucker dare chuckle?!__

“Fine, if you won’t answer me, I’m outta here.” just as Tony took a step forward, a strong arm held him in place. He groaned. __This is not fucking happening__.

He flipped back to throw a punch, but Doom caught his fist, effectively restricting both his arms. _ _Damn it!__

“I’m sorry if my method of greeting has offended you somehow. However, you mustn’t leave since I have planned a ‘candlelit’ dinner for us.” His voice accented the word candlelit. Tony frowned.

“What? Why?” Doom smirked. __Ah, God damn it he’s fucking hot when he does that__.

“Because I can. And because you’re cute.” Tony was so startled he laughed. It’s been a long time since somebody called him cute. He shook his head but the smile remained on his face. __This might be a trap but fuck it let’s just see where it goes. Besides, I’m completely defenseless and he hasn’t done anything.And he looks damn hot in that sweater__. Tony grinned at Doom.

“All right, Big Shot. You may try and woo me. You better not disappoint, I’m real tired and have no patience to spare.” Doom smirked at him, and offered his arm. Tony took it, and the doctor led him outside.

“So what exactly does ‘candlelit’ dinner entails, Doom?” Tony asked impatiently while looking around the hall. It was surprisingly cozy, with beautiful paintings decorating the wall. Tony’s hands itched to fiddle with the painting to figure out the hidden exits because let’s be real, what kind of genius doesn’t have a trap door somewhere in his house.

“If I tell you, it’s not fun. Also, you can call me Victor.” Doom, no, Victor squeezed his hand a little. “Aw.” Tony pouted, because more often than not the pout helped him get what he wants. Victor glanced at him, and smirked. “Be patient, Tony.”

They stopped in front of a beautiful mahogany door, and when the door swung open, Tony gasped. A table was set in the middle of the room, music was playing, and it smelled delicious, but what captured Tony’s attention was the tiny robot butlers that were gliding around the room preparing everything. Tony let go of Victor’s in favor of admiring one of the robots up close. A robot was preparing a bucket of ice for their wine, Tony assumed, and when tony poked it, It beeped and whirled at him in surprise. Tony grinned.

“What’s his name?” Tony asked Victor, excitement lacing his words. “ _ _Her__ , and it’s Anne Droid.” Tony laughed. “I didn’t know you were a Dr.Who fan, Vicky.” He turned back to the robot, Anne. “Hey, Anne,” the robot seemed to lit up with the mention of her name, and he giggled. “She’s adorable! Can I keep her? Please?” He turned back to face Victor, who was looking at him quite fondly, and he felt his heart took a leap. __Stop it heart!__

“You can’t, Tony, She’s mine. But you can play with her later. For now, let’s eat.” Tony pouted and whispered dramatically to Anne, “Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ll make you mine somehow.”

Victor laughed with that warm, buttery voice of his, and Tony wanted to swoon. __Damn it.__

The genius led him to the chair, and pulled the chair out like a proper gentleman. He then took his own seat opposite of Tony. Anne wheeled closer, carrying the bucket she was fixing earlier. Victor took it, and poured wine for the both of them. Tony took a teensy sip, and cracked a smile.

“Nice choice, Vic. This is a wonderful start.”

“I aim to please.” Victor smirked meaningfully. Tony snorted, but he felt his face heating up a bit.

Soon, more tiny robot butlers came, bringing trays of food. Everything was delightful and Tony moaned each bite. The dinner was filled with chatter about the bots’ programming and light jokes. By the end of it, he was full and comfortable, and he felt a little less tired. Overall, Tony considered it a great first date.

“This was great. But, I should probably tell the team where I am, or at least that I’m not dead yet. You got a phone I can use?” Victor fished out a burner phone from his pocket with one slick move and handed it to Tony.

“Oh, nice. Okay. Just gimme a sec here.” Tony dialed the tower’s number and almost laughed when he heard a terse “ Rogers” from the phone.

“Heya, Cap. Tony here. Just wanna tell you I’m save and sound and will probably return tonight,” at this Tony felt Victor’s hand traced his fingers, and he smirked,” well scratch that, maybe tomorrow. I don’t know, I haven’t decided yet so…”

“Tony where the hell are you? Why haven’t you contacted until now? Are you save? Did you lose Doom? Wait, we’ll try to track your location. Are you hurt? Natasha hurry!” Tony can hear the panic that is definitely coloring the captain’s voice and Tony felt touched.

“It’s okay, Steve. I’m fine, I promise, and I will continue on being fine. I’ve already eaten, and I’m not hurt anywhere. I’ll be back before you know it. Bye!”

“No,Tony. Wait!” But he closed the burner phone, then tossed it to the now water filled bucket. Victor raised an eyebrow in question.

“So you can’t do anything shady with it.”

Victor just shook his head with a smile. “I promise you I wouldn’t. Not today. Today is devoted to please you.” Tony just snorted, but then he blinked and his eyes widened.

“And that reminds me, where the hell is my suit?” Victor signaled something to another butler bot, and it brought back his armor in suitcase form. “ I will return it to you after the date is over, and it will be untampered with, I promise.” Tony eyed Victor and his suit for a moment, before nodding.

“Alright fine.” _ _I got the summoning bracelet anyway so he can’t try anything.__  Victor grinned, and whirled the robot away, before standing up and walking towards Tony with an arm extended.

 “The evening is not over yet. Let’s move on.” Tony ignored the arm offered in favor of calling Anne closer, and placed a kiss on her head, whispering “ You’re so gorgeous.” The robot beeped and turned away. Then, he took the outstretched arm. “Okay, now I’m ready. Let’s go, Vic.”

Victor led him to another mahogany door, but this time it led to a spacious bathroom. There were lots of candles lit around the room, and in the middle of it all was a humongous tub. The tub was already bubbling and was a faint purple color. Tony took a whiff and gasped. ”Is this Plum Rain? God, you have good taste.”

Victor said nothing, but he smiled sheepishly. Tony walked closer to the bathtub, and dipped his hand in it.”So are we gonna take a bath together?” He turned towards Victor, only to gape as he noticed that Victor had shed his sweater and was topless. He took some time to admire Victor’s well sculpted body, before catching himself. __Hot damn I want to climb this man like a tree.__

“Yes. Unless you don’t want me to.” Victor smirked at him cockily, “But I can see that you won’t actually mind.” He then gestured at Tony. “ You should undress too.Or do you want my help?”

Tony felt like dying. He really did. But he quickly shed off his bodysuit and jumped in the tub.Warm water surrounds him, and he sagged on the edge of the tub, enjoying the calming scent and the soft caress of water on his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed

He can hear Victor laugh softly, before he felt a ripple in the water, and he scooted over a little to make space.

“Mhhm, this is amazing, Victor. If you want something, better ask me now while I’m in an agreeable mood.”

Victor clasped their hands together, and brought it to his lips, and placed a tender kiss there. “I only want your happiness.”

Tony snorted inelegantly.

“None of that cheesy bullshit. What do you really want?”

It was silent for a while, and Tony started to feel doubt seeping back into his mind because what if this is all a ploy to get information out of him, but then he was pulled into Victor’s lap, water splashing everywhere. His eyes snapped open and they met sincere dark blue ones. He can see attraction and lust, and something else in those eyes, and for a moment Tony shivered. He knew he shouldn’t trust this man, but the sincerity was so strong. __Ah fuck it, might as well see where this goes.__

“Tony?” Victor’s voice pulled him out of his train of thoughts,”Are you back with me?” Tony patted his cheek.”Yes, yes. Sorry for zoning out on you.” Victor smiled, then his face turned serious.

“I am attracted to you, Tony,”

Tony fell silent.

“You might think I’m trying to get something out of you, and you are right, I am.” Tony scrunched his nose in confusion, his body tensed.

“I’m trying to get you in my bed and get those moans and my name spilling from your lips.”

Tony sagged in relief, and he lets out a laugh. Victor cracked a smirk, his palm tracing Tony’s thighs,cupping his ass.

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Tony smirked back at him.He clung his arms around Victor’s neck, then got right up to Victor’s ear,”So, you wanna do this here, or do you have a bed somewhere?”

Then he bit Victor’s earlobe, eliciting a delicious groan from the villain. Victor’s hands tightened on his ass, and he leaned in to suck on his neck.Tony threw his head back and groaned.

“There’s a room next door. Let’s move there.” Victor then proceeded to lift Tony up, hands still in Tony’s ass. This startled Tony and he tightened his arms around Victor’s neck. Tony bit his neck to retaliate. “ Hurry up then.” he whispered in Victor’s ear.

Victor didn’t answer him, instead the mad doctor started walk/running towards the room. Tony kept mouthing on his earlobe and neck in an effort to distract him, and each time, he could feel Victor’s hands tightening on his ass. “ Don’t be a brat, Tony.” Victor squeezed his ass in warning. Tony smirked. He tilted Victor’s head up and kissed the man viciously, like he was trying to devour him. Tony pulled away after a while, gaping out of breath. Victor slammed him to a door with just enough power that it elicited a groan from him. “ Be **_**_patient!_**_**  We’ll reach the bed faster if you do.”

Victor then kicked open the door, while keeping a tight hold on Tony, and his attention immediately flew to the enormous bed in the middle of the room. Victor threw him on the bed, and Tony marveled in the way the springs gave way to his body and the comfortable sheets engulfed him. He rolled around in the bed for a bit, liking how it felt against his naked skin.

“Should I leave the two of you alone?” Tony’s head shot up. “Hey, No! You promised me a good time!” Victor chuckled.

Victor climbed on top of the bed, crawling on top of him. Tony run his hands on his thick locks, before pulling his head down for a kiss. The kiss was weird and uncomfortable. Victor’s arms were in an awkward positions, and Tony’s neck were half straining. They both flopped down on the bed, laughing tiredly. “We’re too old to do that apparently.” Victor said with a chuckle. Tony laughed, then rolled on top of Victor.

“Being old doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.” Tony pressed his ass snug against Victor’s hard cock. “ You have lube, right? We can go raw, but that’s a bitch to prepare and the after pain is almost not worth it.” Tony’s eyes shone with amusement as he felt Victor’s cock grew harder at the mention of going raw. “Perhaps another time, for right now, upper left drawer.”

Tony giggled. “ Bold of you to assume there will be another time.” Tony said while looking into the drawer. He saw lube and condoms there. After pondering, he took only the lube. When he handed it to Victor, the doctor raised an eyebrow.

“That’s going to be a little more difficult to clean out. And you don’t know whether or not I’m clean.”

“Well, are you?” Tony asked straightforwardly,

“Yes, I have doombots that run checks for me every month.” Tony beamed.

“Great, me too, although JARVIS check me up every week because nowadays I get lonely often. Also, you’re cleaning me up.” Tony leaned down and kissed Victor again.

“Now, fuck me.” Tony said sassily.

Victor wasted no time to start doing exactly that. He surged up and kissed Tony, taking the lead with the kiss. His hands warmed up the lube . Tony shuddered when Victor’s finger pushed in his hole. He can tell Victor is experienced from the way his fingers skillfully massaged his walls while opening him up little by little, slowly adding another finger.

“Hmm, you’re not so bad at this, Vic………..ngh!” Tony moaned as Victor’s fingers pressed on his prostate. He looked smug. __That bastard!__

“Thank you for the compliment, Darling.” Victor sat up straighter and shifted. Tony was about to make a snide remark when he felt Victor’s fingers pull out, but before he could whine, Victor replaced them with his cock quickly.

Tony gasped and clung harder on Victor’s shoulder. He nipped it playfully. “ Warn a guy next time, Jezz.”

Victor didn’t answer him, opting to thrust his hips upwards, slamming into Tony. Tony groaned and slumped his head on Victor;s neck, body relaxing slowly. Victor placed his hands on Tony’s hips, guiding his movement. Victor fucks……gently, Tony observed as Victor rocked his hips, fucking in and out of Tony’s pliant body. Tony’s not really used to slow, romantic fucking. It makes him feel vulnerable, and he hates it.

“You can do me harder, you know.I’m not gonna break or anything. Or are you nnot up for it, old man?” Tony teased him, hoping to distract himself from his overthinking and Victor from his real feelings. But he must have failed, because Victor’s eyes softened, and his hand caressed his face lovingly. Tony couldn’t help but lean into the touch. __Damn it all.__

“I want to treat you right, Tony. I know you’re not used to this, but it’s okay. Let me sweep you off your feet tonight.” Victor kissed him slowly. Tony pulled away, and took a deep breath, before smiling. He can feel his mind slowing down, and for the first time in a while, he felt calm and trusting.

Victor thrust up, building his pace slowly while locking eyes with Tony. He kissed Tony slowly, the pace of the kiss contradicted the speed of his thrust. Victor rolled them over, laying Tony on his back. Tony watched as Victor hiked his legs up his shoulders and placed a kiss on his ankle. Victor smiled down at him, before flipping a switch and started slamming into him roughly. Tony choked off a moan, his arms clutching the sheets around him. Victor lifted his waist a little bit before fucking him vigorously. Tony moaned and tightened around Victor, making him groan. Victor changed angles, and he brushed Tony’s bundle of nerves, making Tony shout out in pleasure. Victor pistoned his hips, repeatedly hitting that spot. Tony felt pleasure building on his lower stomach, and he felt tears prickling his eyes from all the pleasure he’s receiving.

“Victor……” Victor wiped a single tear drop from the corner of his eye, his cock still working in and out of Tony.

“’m close…..ngh!” He groaned at a particular hard thrust. Victor leaned in close to him, and kissed his jaw.” I know.” Then he started fucking him harder and Tony can only hang on for dear life as Victor takes him over the edge. He came hard, his visions blacking out momentarily. Victor thrusted a couple more times before going still and coming inside of him. Tony groaned in bliss as Victor fell to the space next to him. He hadn’t had a good fuck in weeks, and Victor was amazing. Speaking of, Tony glanced at Victor, who was getting out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Grabbing a towel to clean you up. That is what you want, isn’t it?”

Tony chuckled and nodded, not caring whether or not Victor can see him, he knows the answer anyway. Victor crawled back with a wet towel in hand and started cleaning Tony up. When he’s done, he threw away the towel carelessly before snuggling next to Tony. Tony froze up.

“I feel like I overstayed my welcome.” he can feel Victor tensing up too next to him, but the other genius didn’t move. Tony took a deep breath.

“Let me take over your bed for tonight.” He can feel Victor staring at him, and he looked back at him. He was smiling, and the sight warmed Tony’s heart.

“I won’t hold you hostage tomorrow, I promise.” Tony grinned. Victor pulled him into his embrace and tony relaxed into the welcoming warmth. The soft rise and fall of Victor’s chest lulled him to a dreamless slumber.


End file.
